The physico-chemical and ultrastructural properties of calcium phosphates prepared from physiological-like aqueous solutions is being studied. Properties of present interest are: 1) modifications to apatite resulting from interactions with stable supersaturated solutions; 2) maturational changes in calcium phosphate preparations resulting from aging in aqueous media.